


Twdg Adorable One-shots

by LoveFandoms828



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot Collection, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828





	1. Flowers

Clementine was walking up the stairs and saw Sarah by her bedroom door, with a big smile on her face.

 

“Hey Clem...come here, I wanna show you something!”

 

Clementine follows Sarah into her room and Sarah points to her bed. On her bed, were a bunch of flowers, some were pink, others were yellow, there was so many colors. Some of the flowers were in a big circle. Clementine wonder what these were.

 

“What are these?”

 

Sarah's smile got bigger. “They are called flower crowns...want me to show you how to make them?”

 

Clementine smiled at her now. “Sure…” 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Clementine and Sarah made a lot of flower crowns. They were smiling and laughing the whole time. Clementine got closer to Sarah and put one of the flower crowns on her head, it was a red one, it matches her glasses.

 

Sarah moved her hands near Clementine's head. “Can I…?” 

 

Clementine nods her head and Sarah takes off her hat. Sarah puts one of the flower crowns on her head, this one was purple and matches her shirt.

 

Clementine looked at Sarah's flowers on her head. “You look pretty, Sarah.” 

 

Sarah giggles a little bit. “You too, Clem…” 

 

They both hug each other and after they let go, Clementine grabs one of the flower crowns.

 

“I will go, give this one to Nick.”

 

Sarah nods her head and puts up one of the other flower crowns. “Ok, I will go, give his one to Luke.”

 

They both smile and go in different directions. Clementine goes to find Nick and Sarah goes to find Luke.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Clementine finds Nick on the couch and Nick notices her. “Oh..hey Clem…” 

 

“Hi Nick…”

 

Nick looks at the flowers on her head. “Those look nice…” 

 

“Thanks...Sarah showed me how to make flower crowns.”

 

Nick gives her a smile and Clementine smiles back. She walked towards him, a flower crown behind her back, a blue one to match his eyes. She is now in front of him, she grabs his hat and throws it on the couch.

 

Nick was about to say something but, Clementine quickly puts the flower crown on his head.

 

“What the…”

 

Nick puts his hands on his head, he feels flowers on his head.

 

Clementine smiled at him. “It's a flower crown..I made it for you…” 

 

Nick didn't want flowers on his head but, he didn't want to rip them off and hurt the little girl's feelings. So, he left them on and smiled at her.

 

“Thanks Clem…”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  

 

Sarah headed to Luke's room and opened the door.

 

“Hey Luke…”

 

Luke looked up at her and smiles. “Hey Sarah...those flowers are pretty.” 

 

“Thank you..Clem and I made flower crowns…” 

 

“That's cool…”

 

Sarah smiled and walked towards him. “Close your eyes…” 

 

Luke did what he was told and closed his eyes. Sarah took the flower crown from behind her back and put it on his head. This one was orange and match his shirt, Luke opened his eyes. And felt his head, there was flowers on his head.

 

Sarah had another smile. “I made them for you.” 

 

Luke just smiled at her. “Thanks Sarah...I like them.” 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Luke and Sarah headed down the stairs. They found Nick and Clementine on the couch.

 

“Hey guys...Nick, those flowers look very cute…” Luke said this, trying to hold in his laugh. 

 

Nick just turned away. “Whatever…” 

 

Sarah and Clementine just laughed to themselves. 

 


	2. Those Hats

Nick was sitting on the couch and Luke walked up behind him. 

 

“Hey man…” Luke said with a smile 

 

“Hey Luke…” 

 

Luke quickly grabbed Nick's hat and put it on his head, he runs away.

 

“Luke!?” 

 

Luke couldn't help it but, he started to laugh.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Hey Clem…” 

 

“Oh...hi Sarah…” 

 

Sarah grabbed Clementine's hat and put it on her head, she ran down the stairs.

 

“Sarah!?” 

 

Sarah started laughing as she is running. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

Nick was chasing Luke and Clementine was chasing Sarah.

 

Nick and Clementine bump into each other and fall on the ground. 

 

“Missing a hat too?” Nick asked 

 

“Yep…” Clementine said 

 

They both smile and thought up a plan.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Nick chased Luke into the kitchen and Clementine does the same to Sarah. Nick is blocking one door while Clementine is blocking the other.

 

“Oh no, we are busted Sarah…” Luke said 

 

Nick playfully grabs Sarah and Clementine jumps on Luke. Nick grabs Clementine's hat and Clementine grabs Nick's. And they both run out of the room.

 

“Should we try to grab their hats again?” Sarah asked 

 

“No, let them go…” Luke said while panting 

 

Sarah and Luke both start laughing.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

Nick and Clementine sit on the couch, they give each other their hats. Nick puts on his hat and Clementine puts on her hat. 

They both smile at each other. 

 


	3. It's scary

Clementine opens her eyes and see something crawling on the wall.

 

Her eyes goes wide when she realized what it was.

 

“Spider!”

 

Clementine grabs her teddy bear and hat, she runs out of the room and down the stairs.

 

Sarah heard Clementine yelling and got up out of her bed. She rubs her eyes and puts on her glasses.

 

“Clementine?”

 

She didn't see Clementine in her bed so, she left the room and went down the stairs.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

She saw Nick and Luke in the living room.

 

“What happened? I heard Clementine yell something out.” Luke said

 

“I don't know...I think she yelled spider.” Sarah said

 

“Where is she now?” Nick asked

 

They heard something move in the closet. Nick, Luke, and Sarah walked towards it. And Nick opened the doors, Clementine was sitting on the closet floor, with her hat on her head. She was holding her teddy bear, tightly.

 

“N-Nick…?” 

 

Nick thought this side of her was adorable. 

 

Nick saw that Clementine was shaking a lot.

“Clem..what's wrong?” 

 

“T-there is a s-spider in the r-room.”

 

Nick sighs in relief. “Why don't you go sit with Sarah on the couch. Luke and I will take care of it.” 

 

Clementine nods her head, slowly and gets out of the closet.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_-Five minutes later -_

 

Sarah rubs her friend’s shoulder. “It's okay, Clem…” 

 

Nick and Luke walk down the stairs.

 

“Ok Clem, it's gone…” Nick said

 

Clementine gets up off the couch, with Sarah behind her. “R-Really?” 

 

Nick and Luke nod their heads. Clementine and Sarah head back up stairs. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Sarah gets back in her bed, while Clementine looks around and then, sighs in relief. She gets back in her bed and hugs her teddy bear, tightly.

 

Nick and Luke were at the doorway, both smiled, they closed the door after that. 

 


	4. Big Brothers

I have the best big brothers in the world, we may not be related by blood but, they are like my big brothers.

Their names are Nick and Luke.

Luke has brown hair and eyes.

Nick has black hair and blue eyes, he also has a hat kinda like mine.

They love me a lot and always try to protect me, that goes both ways. 

Luke gave me a journal, to write in. 

Nick gave me a teddy bear, to hug and sleep with. 

I give them, a lot of hugs

I love them 

My big brothers 

\- Clementine 

Clem had wrote this in a notebook while laying in her bed. She smiled to herself.


End file.
